Totally In Love
by Callie.Potter
Summary: It's Jade's first day at Hollywood Arts and she meets Andre, Cat, Robbie and the hottie Beck. So what happens when her mum is in a critical condition and she has no one to turn to except Beck? Told from Jade's point of view. Set 2 years before Tori arrives.


_**A/N: This is my first Victorious fic. Hope you like it! :D May change point of views. I don't know yet. If you have any ideas. Please tell me! –Callie  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Beck and Jade would be together and so would Robbie and Cat. xD**_

Jade's Point Of View:

I woke up on the dull grey Monday it was. I groaned and pushed the covers off me urging myself to get up. Today was my first day at Hollywood Arts.

"Jadelyn West! Are you up yet?" My mother shouted. I growled. I hated being called Jadelyn.

"Yes mother." I called back. Pulling out a green long sleeve top and a black skirt I got dressed rather quickly. After brushing my teeth and pulling on some tights and shoes I made my way to the kitchen where my mother and 5 year old sister- Lilian or Lily as she liked to be called- sat eating breakfast.

"Jadey!" Giggled Lily when she saw me. "Mummy says breakfast is ready."

I smiled at my sister. She looked cute when innocent. "What's for breakfast mother?" I asked.

"Pancakes. As it's yours and Lily's first day at a new school I thought I make you your favourite." Replied mother. I hurried to eat my pancakes after mumbling a thanks. I didn't need reminding that it was my first day. I was nervous enough.

"I'm taking Lily to school Jade. I'll see you later honey." Called my mother and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Bye Jadey!" Shouted Lily. I smiled at her cuteness, she always made me feel better. Hearing the door slam, I got up out of my seat and started tidying up the kitchen singing along to 'Give It Up'. As the clock chimed 8, I figured it'd be best to start walking to school. I pulled my denim jacket over my top and picked up my bag. Walking out of the door, I locked it and pushed my keys into my pocket as I saw my new friend- Cat.

"Hey Jade!" She called bounding over.

"Hey." I replied, coldly. I did not want to talk right now.

"Can you believe it? We're actually going to Hollywood Arts! And we get our own lockers and stuff!" Cat was pretty enthusiastic.

"Yeah. But right now I don't really care Cat."

"Oh."

We walked together in silence until we reached the school. There were some people sat at desks. I nudged Cat and nodded to the tables. She got the message and started towards it.

"Hello. How can I help?" Asked the kind woman. I bit my lip nervously as I glanced around. I saw a boy with dreadlocks chatting with another guy who had dark brown hair and it looked soft to touch.

"Names?" Asked the woman, bringing me out of my daze. I realised Cat had explained we were new.

"I'm Cat Valentine and this is Jade West." Answered Cat. I shot her a grateful look and smiled as the woman gave us our schedules.

"I have Drama with Sikowitz first." I heard the boy with the dark brown hair say to his friend. I glanced at my timetable. I had Drama with Sikowitz too. So did Cat. It looked like 1st period was going to be interesting. I made my wall through the halls of Hollywood Arts with Cat following close behind. We soon reached Sikowitz's classroom where the boys from earlier stood. The boy with dreadlocks looked us at us as we approached and smiled.

"Hey lil' red!" He called.

"Hey Andre!" She replied. "Jade this is Andre and Beck. Andre, Beck this is Jade. She lives a couple of houses down from me."

"Hey." I mumbled lost in thought. The bell rang a couple of minutes later and Andre led the way in. I noticed there was only 4 to a table so me, Cat, Andre and Beck sat together.

"Hello younglings!" Announced the teacher I presumed to be Sikowitz. "I'm Mr. Sikowitz but please call me Sikowitz. I like to drink coconut milk because it gives me visions. Now you." Sikowitz pointed at me. I stood up nervously.

"I'm Jade West. I'm not afraid to speak my mind." I replied and sat back down. Beck was looking at me curiously. I gave him a smile and he smiled back. Sikowitz pointed at Cat then and she bounded up like a cute little puppy.

"I'm Cat and I love candy!" She giggled before sitting back down. It continued until it got to Andre.

"I'm Andre and I live with my crazy grandma." We all laughed at this. Cat the loudest because she knew what his grandma was like. Finally it was Beck's turn.

"I'm Beck and I live in an RV in my parents drive." I made a mental note to ask him about that.

"Right so now we all know each other, drama exercise! I want you to get into groups of four and improvise." Called Sikowitz.

I got into a group with Cat, Andre and Beck.

"So" I drawled. "Shall we get going then? How about a family scene?"

"I call baby!" Cried Cat. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would.

"Big brother." Grinned Andre. I turned to Beck.

"Looks like we're mother and father." I smiled. He smiled back and I almost melted right there but managed to stop myself. I'd not known him for long.

"Mamma!" Began Cat. "Mamma! Dadda! Andee hurt me!"

"Awh, Citty Cat." I cooed. "Andre. Stop hurting your sister."

"I did nothing!" Complained Andre.

"Jade. He's been sat there for ages not moving. He couldn't hurt Cat." Explained Beck.

We kept going for another 10 minutes before the bell rang.

"We shall continue this next lesson!" Shouted Sikowitz as we all filed out.

"What lesson do you have next guys?" Andre asked.

"I have English." I told him.

"Maths." Groaned Cat.

"English with Jade. What about you Andre?" Replied Beck.

"I got Maths with Cat. See you in the cafeteria for dinner?"

"Agreed." I said before starting in the direction of the English classrooms.

"So, you live in an RV in your parents drive?" I asked Beck as he walked alongside me.

"Yeah. I moved out my parent's house so I could have my own rules. My house, my rules. Their house, their rules." He explained. We got to class on time. I chose to sit next to Beck again.

"Hello class." Called a young woman who looked about 20. "I'm Miss Rose. Today I thought we could talk to the person next to you about your life. And … Go!"

"You first?" I asked Beck, coolly.

"Well. I live in my parents drive. I was born in Canada. I have no siblings. What about you?" Beck grinned at me again.

"My parents spilt up when I was 11. I have a little sister called Lilian but she prefers Lily. I moved here a month ago." I explained looking down.

"Jade. Look at me please." Beck commanded and I raised my head slowly to look into his chocolate coloured eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Course." I replied with a smile.

The bell rang and we made our way to the cafeteria where Cat and Andre stood.

"Hey guys. Wanna go get a seat?" Asked Beck kindly.

"Yeah!" Yelled Cat. Together the four of us went to grab a table. Finding one pretty much in the centre of the cafeteria. We had all sat down when a boy, our age I presumed, came up to us.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. "I'm Robbie and this is Rex." He gestured to a puppet.

"Of course not." Giggled Cat. I rolled my eyes. Robbie had a sort of afro and glasses.

"Hey beautiful." His puppet was talking to me.

"Shut it." I snapped.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Rex asked me. I looked in disgust before violently punching the puppet.

"No." Came my short reply. Robbie and Cat looked at me in shock while Andre and Beck seemed amazed. I ate my dinner in silence only talking when someone asked me a question. Eventually dinner was over and Cat and I had Music with the boys. This was one of my favourite classes as I was looking forward to singing. I strode to class confidently with Beck not far behind. Cat and Andre had walked slowly with Robbie and Rex. Beck held the door open for us and we seated ourselves at a table for five. I cursed silently as Rex sat on the table staring straight at me.

"Good afternoon class." Announced the teacher. "I'm Mrs Merrygold and I will be your teacher for the next few years. As a starter we'll be introducing ourselves by singing our names." Thankfully the teacher began with Cat, then Andre, Robbie. They had amazing voices. Robbie's was a bit off-key. It was Beck's turn. His voice was soft and sweet. Then it was my turn.

"Jade West." I sang sweetly. Beck looked at me in awe, I couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Alright class. Into pairs and choose a song. Rehearse it and next week we shall watch as many as we can." Called the teacher. I immediately looked at Beck and he nodded. I felt my heart flutter.

"So. What song?" He asked.

I hummed as I thought of a good song. "How about Countdown?"

Beck agreed so we began practising. Near the end of the class, Mrs Merrygold called us up to sing the chorus only. I gulped as I stepped up with Beck.

"It's a countdown to your love, you're my number one girl, i'ts a countdown fallin' faster. Don't think I'm gon' last now, wait a minute I said wait a minute, wait a minute." We finished just as the bell rang and received a round of applause. Beck took my hand and helped me down from the stage. I grinned at him and picked up my bag.

"What lesson do you have next Beck?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise before answering,

"Maths."

"Me too." We walked together, again, to Maths. We sat together again and when Maths finished, I stood up quickly stuffing my books into my bag.

"What's the hurry?" Joked Beck.

"I have to pick my sister up in half an hour." I explained quickly.

"Do you mind if I come?" Beck asked.

"No of course not." I grinned. I swung my bag over my shoulder and started out the door with Beck close behind. "We have time to grab a coffee. Do you want one?"

"I can pay for my own thanks Jade." Beck teased.

"It's fine. You'll just owe me." I smiled at the thought. I paid for the coffees handing one to Beck. He took it gently, smiling at me. "Shall we get going then?" We asked questions occasionally. When we reached Lily's primary school we saw Andre standing there.

"Hey Andre!" Called Beck.

"Hey dude." Andre answered. "What're you doing here?"

"Picking up Jade's little sister." Beck answered.

"I didn't know you had siblings." Me and Andre told each other at the same time, we burst out laughing just as the kids came running out. Lily came over to me pulling me into a hug.

"Jadey!" She cried. "I made a new friend. She's there look!" I looked over to where Andre's little sister stood.

"Ah!" I grinned. "This is my friend Andre and my other friend Beck."

"Hi there kiddo!" Greeted Beck.

"Hello. Jadey, Beck this is my friend Leah. She's my new best friend." Lily giggled. Andre brought his sister over.

"So I hear our sisters are best friends." Andre told me. I nodded before saying goodbye to Andre and Leah and setting off home with Beck.

"Would you like some chips?" Beck asked.

"If it's alright with you Beck." I told him. He bought us a whole tray to share and we chatted more as we walked down the street. We waved to Cat who was looking curiously out the window. When we reached home it was unusually quiet. I reached over to the phone and listened the message that had been on there since dinnertime. I turned to Beck and Lily when it finished my face must've looked really pale because Lily looked scared and Beck was looking at me weirdly.

"Are you okay Jade?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Lily, you're going to have be strong because mummy's in hospital okay?" My voice started cracking as I finished and Beck pulled us both into a hug.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! This took me 4 hours to write! 4 long hours. But it's finished! Please read and review! I know Jade's a little OOC but it's her first day of school so. Thanks for reading! -Callie**_


End file.
